leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Two Island (town)
Two Island (Japanese: ２のしま Island 2) is the second of the towns in the Sevii Islands, located on Two Island, and one of the smallest. However, its value for s of is far larger than its area. Its Market Stall is the only place where players can buy drink items in bulk, rare Poké Balls not produced in Kanto by Silph Co. (such as the Timer Ball), and several items only available in Johto and Hoenn (such as Moomoo Milk and Lava Cookies). In addition, RageCandyBars are sometimes available here, which Bruno visits the island for; however, in FireRed and LeafGreen, they are sold out, making Bruno leave empty-handed. Unlike in the town of , the sea around the Seagallop Ferry dock is too rough to be ed on or fished in, and therefore, no Pokémon are available in the town itself. Places of interest Move Maniac There is also the Move Maniac in the town, who, in exchange for two TinyMushrooms or one Big Mushroom, will teach a Pokémon a move that it learns at a lower level, much like the man in Fallarbor Town in Hoenn will do for a Heart Scale. Next to his house is a small Game Corner that allows players to compete using their Pokémon in wireless minigames with another FireRed, LeafGreen, or game. Market Stall The Market Stall in the town changes its stock after certain game events have taken place. *At first, the stall only sells Great Balls and Fresh Water. *After saving Lostelle, the Ultra Ball and Soda Pop will also be sold. *Once the player has saved Lostelle and entered the Hall of Fame, Lemonade and Moomoo Milk are also sold. If the player enters the Hall of Fame before saving Lostelle, then immediately after Lostelle is saved, these drinks will not be available, but refreshing the area (such as by entering a building) will make them available. *When the and quest is complete, the Great Ball is removed from sale and the Timer Ball, Repeat Ball, and Lava Cookie start being sold. | / quest}}}} / quest}}| / quest}}}} | }} | }} / quest}}}} Joyful Game Corner The Joyful Game Corner is a newly opened building on Two Island, of the Sevii Islands. It is owned by Lostelle's father, which can be played after the events at Three Island. This is where s from can connect, along with , and can play multiplayer mini-games over the wireless communication system. Players of can connect to and play the mini-games via a building in Mossdeep City. Up to five players from and can play. There are two games that can be played at the Joyful Game Corner: Pokémon Jump and Dodrio Berry Picking. In Pokémon Jump, the player uses their Pokémon to while trying to keep in sync with other players' Pokémon. In Dodrio Berry Picking, the player uses a to catch falling Berries from a tree. In order to get one of the Trainer stars, a player must score 2000 points on each mini-game. Demographics Two island has a population of nine, excluding the Pokémon Center Nurse and vendor of the market stall. Items )|FR=yes|LG=yes}} In other languages |zh_cmn=第2島 二之岛 |de=Eiland Zwei |fr=Île 2 |it=Secondisola |ko=２의 섬 2-yi Seom |es=Isla Secunda |vi=Đảo số 2 }} Category:Sevii locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations